Field of the invention
The present invention is related to spectacle frames.
As it is known, a spectacle frame comprises two lens surrounds or eyewires connected to each other by a median bridge and two lateral temples, each of them being hinged on the corresponding eyewire.
Nasal equipment is provided in the zone of the median bridge, to allow resting on the wearer's nose.
It has already been proposed, in French patents published under Nos. 2,203,987 and 2,419,526 to associate to a spectacle frame nasal equipment adapted to the morphological characteristics of the wearer.
Such nasal equipment comprises a single piece with two lateral pads adapted to interlock individually on the corresponding eyewire of the frame, these two pads being connected to each other at their upper portion by a central bar.
After having selected a spectacle frame, the wearer can adapt without any difficulty the nasal equipment most appropriate to his morphology.
In French patent publication No. 2,203,987, it is proposed to associate to the lateral interlocking the pads on the eyewires an interlocking of the same type of the central bar on the median bridge.
This type of detachable assembly presents the drawback of being unstable since the nasal equipment can become inadvertently detached from the spectacle frame that it equips.
Furthermore, this type of detachable assembly can only be envisaged with a metallic spectacle frame.
Similarly, the median bridge of a metallic spectacle frame provided with such nasal equipment must necessarily comprise a central bar for the rest or interlocking of the central bar of the nasal equipment, thereby imposing a particular aesthetic-appeal at the central portion of frames equipped in this way.
The present invention allows to overcome these drawbacks, especially by proposing a particularly efficient detachable assembly method.
In a more precise manner, the present invention concerns nasal equipment for a spectacle frame of the type comprising in a single piece a central bar and two lateral pads each intended to interlock on the corresponding eyewire of the frame, and wherein the central bar is provided with at least one recess in which is disposed at least one male interlocking element intended to cooperate with a recess provided in each eyewire of the frame.
According to a first embodiment of the invention, the central bar of the nasal equipment comprises a single recess, the axis of which is perpendicular to the symmetry plane of the nasal equipment and in which are disposed two interlocking male elements between which acts a spring functioning by compression and ensuring the maintenance in the recess of each eyewire of the useful end of the corresponding interlocking male element.
According to a second embodiment of the invention, in the central bar of the nasal equipment are provided two recesses each of which being adapted to receive a spring functioning by compression and a male interlocking element on which the said spring acts.
In an advantageous manner, the male interlocking element is formed of a single piece by a first cylinder intended to slide in the corresponding recess of the central bar and extended by a second cylinder having a small diameter and constituting the useful end intended to interlock in the recess provided for this purpose in the corresponding eyewire of the frame.
The present invention also relates to a spectacle frame, made of metal or plastic material provided with nasal equipment according to the invention.